ben10secretotherfandomcom-20200213-history
Axis of Power: Part 2
A new reboot crossover of Ben 10: Alien Unleashed, Generator Rex, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX/EMERALD. Hypnosis 'Part 1' Narrator: Previously, on Ben 10: Alien Unleashed. Ben (BTUAM) has teleported at Humougho National Park to crosstime at Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX, after leaving on a Ben and other of Red Tornado of Captain Atom not speaking. Red Tornado: OK, so Albedo showed up and I fought him, but then Vilgax came and he and Albedo became Ultimate Alien X. They defeated me, they thought I was dead so they left. But the thing is, they wanted to destroy the Earth! I escaped with Ship at the last second and...all my friends are dead. BTUAM Stop them. Red Tornado: Oh yeah? Leaving into Boths Bens and Rex that transforming. Chromastone: Chromastone! Stormfront: Stormfront! Rex: (transforming into Smack Hands) The both Bens and Rex are fighting Evil Vilgax doing Red Tornado's anything. Flashback end and theme song. Chromastone: Where's Red Tornado! (after picked up Data Pod into his neck) Okay, for waiting away. (shot beam at Evil Vilgax but into Ghostfreak's Intangble away) After you can save me. Stormfront: What is that? Chromastone: (detransform, using jacket to threwing down, and using Ultimate spikes after absorbed into Evil Vilgax's powers them) Ultimate Ben! Evil Vilgax: Yes! I am power them! Ultimate Ben: Oh yeah? Let's do this. (after Stormfront scanned Ultimate Ben and into Ultimate Spikes) Ultimate Ben (BTUAM) first appearance of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX. Rex: What's that? (punched Evil Vilgax using punched Smack Hands into cracked him down, using lightning beam at Ultimate Bens into normal formed) Ben (BTUAM): It's not working at down to controlling anything. Ben: Yeah? (transform) Eatle! Rex: Eatle, that unknown. Eatle (Alien Unleashed): Stop right there! Ben (BTUAM): I don't know. (transform) ChamAlien! Rex: (using Technopathy on his but using controlling into Water Jet to disc punched Evil Vilgax absorbed Rex's Weapons away) I got it! After Eatle's Data Pod at All-Power-Trix turned green away, turning into Water Hazard like in Jet to Data Pod. Rex: Another, Water Hazard are Bivalvan. Water Hazard (Alien Unleashed): Water Hazard! Evil Vilgax: Using out down! (using Technopathy at Water Hazard's All-Power-Trix turned dark green turned off to Nanites powers) Yes! Rex (after using Water Jet away, leaving stop) Oh man? (Water Jet anything at Nanites off, still Water Jet) It doesn't not powers. ChamAlien (BTUAM): (using turned off) What? Water Hazard (Alien Unleashed): No, no, no! I can using now! Rex: (holding Water Jet) Oh yeah, i like turns sound out. Water Hazard (Alien Unleashed): Oh yeah? I want to sound that. Rex: What do you that? Water Hazard (Alien Unleashed): What the... (transform after turned off) ...Ultimate Echo Echo! ChamAlien (BTUAM): Oh yeah? Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): While I was speaking to the Highbreed council, a man with armor come in. After in Ultimate Echo Echo's Data Pod in become light blue) Rex: Ben! How to say? 'Part 2' After using into Rust Bucket 5 in files away. That's unknown dimension away. Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): Pretty big talk for such a little guy. Rex: (after files at rotate in Water Jet) ChamAlien (BTUAM): Stop them! After explode at Evil Vilgax but Rex's Water Jet into down. Rex: Ow. Evil Vilgax: That's not normal at them. Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): The sound like in them. (jumping into Data Pod) Cross Sound! (using sound wave at Evil Vilgax but punched into down) That's not believe away, another, from scanned Red Tornado/Volcano/Anodite/Frost/Inferno/Torpedo. Evil Vilgax: (shot magnetic at Rex to ChamAlien's Invisible away, after Ultimate Echo Echo, at down!) Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): Sealthing now work. At the Ben (BTUAE) to at teleported away on Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD crosstime. Evil Vilgax: (shot beam at Ben (BTUAE) to invulnerability them) Ben (BTUAE): Hahaha, not for long. (punched into Evil Vilgax at Ultimate form and weapons powers back at Nanites powers) Evil Vilgax: No! They teleported him. Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): Good job, guys. Teleported back at Red Tornado and Gwen (BTUAE). Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): Red Tornado, you are save! Red Tornado: We can to files them. Ben (BTUAE): That's evil Vilgax has been destroyed. Ultimate Echo Echo (Alien Unleashed): (using into back Echo Echo, detransform) Okay, then. ChamAlien (BTUAM): Okay, see you later. (teleported him) Ben (BTUAE): Okay, now you crosstime at Ben 10: Alien Unleashed. Red Tornado: Okay, thanks. His off-screen transformation of Way Big (BTUAE) to cosmic teleportation using away. The end.